A vehicle may allow for the integration of multiple mobile devices for controlling vehicle functions and subsystems. However, a contextual problem may arise in managing the actual transfer of control between multiple devices while maintaining the overall safety of all vehicle occupants under a variety of automobile dynamic conditions. Such problems include determining who is in control and how that changes. And if a passenger is permitted to gain control, how is that made possible and accomplished safely? Accordingly, there exists a need to provide efficient systems and methods for managing mobile device control of vehicle systems that mitigate those risks in a central and effective manner.